Sirius Black y la agenda maldita
by Tblackrose
Summary: Allí yace, silenciosa y expectante, esperando a que su dueño la abra y la contemple. Puede parecer inocente e inofensiva, pero esconde un gran poder que si es perturbado tendrá terribles consecuencias… Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre: Sirius Orión Black, del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todo obra de a cabecita pensante de J. .

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre: Sirius Orión Black, del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"._

* * *

Allí yace, silenciosa y expectante, esperando a que su dueño la abra y la contemple. Puede parecer inocente e inofensiva, pero esconde un gran poder que si es perturbado tendrá terribles consecuencias…

Era hermosa, muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo castaño que le llegaba casi a esas maravillosas posaderas esculpidas por los dioses, sus ojos eran del negro de su moto preferida que mostraban un brillo peligroso, sus pechos eran redondos y respingones como una fruta madura, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba era su boca con esos labios carnosos que prometían un placer que jamás había sentido. Alargo la mano para alcanzarla…

- ¡Sirius Black! ¡Cómo me vuelvas a tocar el culo te echo una maldición que te deja seco!

La castaña seguía allí, pero no era escultural ni estaba esculpida por los dioses y la verdad era que sus labios estaban fruncidos y le daban más bien una expresión agria.

Mierda, era McKinnon.

- Lo siento Marlene, tenías una pelusa. Solo estaba siendo caballeroso.

La chica le fulminó y se marcho con un gruñido.

¿Qué coño le pasaba? ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer una cosa así? No es que le preocupase mucho lo que aquella estirada le pudiese hacer, pero hasta los mujeriegos empedernidos como él tenían ciertas chicas a las que no tocarían salvo bajo la maldición Imperus… o si aún proseguían los efectos de esa mierda que se tomo con James ayer. Para más inri sabía que estaba en el Gran Comedor pero no como había llegado allí. Maldijo una vez más a su amigo y pensó en ir a la habitación para decirle cuatro cosas. Antes de que se diese cuenta ya se encontraba allí, pero la estancia estaba vacía. Vio sobre su mesilla un cuadernillo negro que reconoció como su agenda. Decidió abrirla para ver que era lo que tenía previsto a ese día, porque la verdad era que no tenía ni idea, y en que fecha estaba.

Abrió una página a lazar y aunque a primera vista pareciese en blanco, una vez hubo posado sus ojos durante un tiempo sobre ella empezaron a formarse letras y números. Decía lo siguiente:

**Viernes 29 de Noviembre**

7:00 Ser despertado por James al grito de: ¡A por el!

7:01 Quedarse sin respiración por el aplastamiento del nombrado anteriormente

7:30 Bajar al comedor vestido después de darle al gafotudo su merecido y la pelea de almohadas bestia.

7:31 Bronca de Remus porque van a llegar tarde a primera hora

7:35 Comer

7:40 Comer y mirar el culo a todas las chicas que pasan

7:55 Mirara la agenda

8:10 Bronca de Evans por llegar tarde a Herbología

8:30 Aburrirse

8:32 Tirar bolitas de papel a los Ravenclaw que estén prestando atención, es decir, a todos

9:00 Saltarse la clase de Historia de la Magia

9:05 Reírse de Peter que se siente mal por la acción anterior

9:10 Reírse de la cara larga de Remus

9:30 Echarse unos tragos del Whisky de fuego escondido

10:00 Ir contentos a clase de Pociones

10:07 Meterse con Snape

10:15 Echarse miraditas con la tetona morena de Slytherin

10:16 Mandarse notas con la susodicha

10:19 Mandar una caricatura de Snape al mismo

10:32 Hacer explotar la poción que estaban haciendo produciendo el caos

10:45 Tirarse a la Slytherin tetona en el baño de chicas de la tercera planta

11:01 Recibir miradas asesinas de McGonagall

11:27 Reírse de el pato culón que le ha salido a Mery McDonald

11:30 Cinco puntos de Gryffindor son retirados

12:00 Comida

12:43 Regresar a mirar la agenda para más información

Sirius sonrió satisfecho ante su día y al ver que le quedaba poco tiempo para llegar tarde a la clase de Herbología dejo la agenda de nuevo sobre su mesilla sin fijarse que al dejarla bocabajo eran visibles unas letras grabadas que rezaban:_ Propiedad de Lord Voldemort (L)_

Eran las doce y cuarenta, Sirius volvía a su habitación después de una productiva mañana. Sus tres compañeros habían subido antes que él porque se había entretenido en posar un poco mientras subía las escaleras haciendo suspirar a todas las féminas del Gran Comedor e incluso algún ente masculino. Cuando abrió la puerta de sus aposentos se sorprendió al verla vacía, se encogió de hombros y no le dio mas importancia. Se sentó en la cama notando como la modorra se extendía por su ser. Pero antes de dormirse decidió volver a mirar su agenda justo a las 12:43. Las letras aparecieron tras unos segundo como por la mañana pero en vez de formar horas y acciones como era habitual solo aparecieron dos frases en rojo sangre.

_Has osado romper las reglas, pagarás las consecuencias. La rutina es la religión y las horas los dioses a adorar._

Tras esas abrumadoras palabras las letras cobraron su color negro normal y se pudo leer lo siguiente.

**Viernes 29 de Noviembre**

13:00 DANZA

14:20 ESTÉTICA CREATIVA

15:00 CAFECITO

16:00 DETECTIVE

17:00 MEDIDOR/TASADOR

El moreno soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Muy gracioso chicos, muy gracioso. Por un momento me he asustado un poco y todo. ¿Dónde estáis mariquitas? ¡Dad la cara!

Escruto el cuarto intentando encontrar a sus amigos escondidos sin mucho éxito.

- Seguro que lo has hecho tú Remus, ¿aún me guardas rencor por haberte echo saltar la clase de Historia de la Magia y haber arruinado tu nota de Pociones?

Oyó un ruido proveniente del baño y se acercó sigilosamente intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Asió el pomo y abrió la puerta de sopetón gritando:

- ¡Os encontré!

Pero dentro no se encontró a Remus, James o Peter, sino a su hermano subiéndose los tirantes de un maillot rosa chicle. Este al ver a Sirius allí plantado como un pasmarote lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Vas a quedar ahí admirándome o es que necesitas una invitación para empezar a vestirte.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- fue lo único que consiguió articular el Gryffindor

- Que te pongas el traje estúpido- dijo con exasperación su hermano mientras se terminaba de poner el tutú.- Está encima del lavabo. Voy a empezar a calentar. Tienes cinco minutos.

Sirius miró un momento boquiabierto la ropa que había señalado su hermano, para luego mirar fijamente la puerta por donde se le vía dar saltitos muy concentrado.

- ¡Vas listo si crees que me voy a poner esa mierda…!

Antes de que terminase la frase ya tenía puesto el mismo traje que su hermano dejando al descubierto sus piernas musculosas pero peludas que no quedaban nada sexys con el conjunto. Tras eso su hermano le hizo practicar durante un rato que le pareció eterno unos pasos ridículos con una música estúpida. Al expresar esta opinión recibió un calmante de su hermano que muy indignado exclamó:

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso del lago de los cisnes?!

Cuando por fin Régulus se fue y se quito el embarazoso atuendo se tumbó exhausto sobre la cama. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?, se preguntó. Desde que aparecieron aquellas palabras en rojo en la agenda todo se había torcido. Volvió a tomar la agenda. La actividad DANZA había desaparecido, así que la siguiente era ESTÉTICA CREATIVA. Aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba _nada. _Quizás si se iba de aquel cuarto escaparía de lo que fuera que estaba causando todo aquello. Ya no estaba nada seguro de que aquello fuese cosa de sus compañeros de habitación, porque lo que acababa de pasar era… era… no se le ocurría ni una palabra para describirlo, rayaba la locura. No podía seguir en esa habitación ni un segundo más.

Se levantó con la determinación pintada en la cara, cruzó la estancia y abrió la puerta. Suspiró aliviado al ver el rellano que confrontaba todos los días y bajo las escaleras mucho más tranquilo. Pero para su horror la sala común había desaparecido siendo sustituida por un cuarto con una camilla blanca y varios utensilios que le eran desconocidos. También vislumbró varios recipientes metálicos con grumosos contenidos de diferentes colores que no tenían muy buena pinta, ante uno de estos estaba una persona de pelo rubio removiendo con garbo que se volvió al oír los pasos de Sirius.

- ¡ Ay querido!- exclamó nada menos que Rosier con voz afectada- estaba a punto de subir a por ti. Pensaba que habías olvidado la cita, pillín.

Agarró al moreno y lo tumbó en la camilla que parecía de tortura haciendo caso omiso de los forcejeos de este. Una vez aposentado unas correas se agarraron a las muñecas y pies de Sirius. Comenzó a lanzar improperios.

- Vamos cariño, no hace falta que grites, sé que estas emocionado ante la perspectiva de que te haga uno de mis famosos tratamientos, pero todas esas feas palabras de entusiasmo son muy, pero que muy requetevulgares.

Y así fue como durante cuarenta agónicos minutos Sirius fue exfoliado, maquillado y depilado, dejando como resultado una piel suave y tersa, mejillas sonrosadas, labios rojos y las piernas con el slogan de: AMO A ROSIER.

- Recuerda, hazme buena propaganda, adiosito

Con esas palabras Rosier desapareció detrás de la puerta. Sirius una vez liberado de sus ataduras se levantó iracundo dispuesto a reventarle la cabeza siguiendo sus pasos. Oyó como bajaba canturreando las escaleras hacia el comedor y se dirigió allí. Decidió no fijarse en lo más mínimo en la gente que pasaba porque su cupo de experiencias absurdas estaba llegando a su fin. O eso creía, porque al llegar al Gran Comedor se encontró que lo habían transformado en un café muggle con mesas y sillas color ámbar desperdigadas por la estancia y camareras en vestiditos azules en patines llevando bandejas como malabaristas en el circo. Una chica pelirroja con una buena delantera que se parecía mucho a la que se había tirado esa mañana, cuando todo era normal y razonable, se acercó él con una sonrisa.

- Hola señor Sirius, lo estábamos esperando. Sígame.

Lo agarro del brazo y ni corta ni perezosa lo arrastró llevándolo en volandas, como puta por rastrojo, hasta una mesa un poco escondida en la esquina donde un hombre clavo y de piel cenicienta miraba algo en la carta.

- ¡Siriusin! ¡Mi amigo! ¿Cómo estás?

Lord Voldemort sonrió a su acompañante y pidió dos cortados con hielo y dos trozos de esa tarta deliciosa que tienen. Tras esto se volvió hacia el Griffindor que estaba buscando desesperadamente la varita.

- Venga amigo mío, déjate de bromas que hace tiempo que dejamos de pelearnos…- le da a Sirius un puñetazo amistoso- y cuéntame, ¿Qué es de tu vida? ¿Cómo te va con la agenda que te regalé?

Sirius se quedó paralizado un momento.

- ¿¡ La agenda que me regalaste?!

- Si tontín, esa negra tan majica que te regale por el amigo invisible del año pasado. La verdad es que la comida estaba muy buena y los vestidos que llevaban todas…

Voldemort siguió con su perorata mientras las ideas bullían en la cabeza de Sirius. ¿Voldemort le había regalado la agenda? Entonces él la había embrujado para que pasasen esas cosas.

- ¡Dime ahora mismo como parar esta mierda! ¡O te juró por Merlín que esparciré tus entrañas por este café tan cursi!

Voldemort paró en seco su monologó y sin perder ni un momento la calma bajo las amenazas del Gryffindor preguntó.

- ¿ A qué te refieres?

- Esta mañana todo era normal- comenzó a contar Sirius con un deje de frustración en su voz- pero después aparecieron unas letras rojas diciendo que había roto las reglas o no se qué y desde ese momento todo ha ido como el culo…

- Tranquilízate Siriusin, deja que Voldi lo arreglé, enséñame la agenda.

El moreno suspiró tendiéndole la agenda y se resignó a dejar que los acontecimientos se desarrollasen a ver si conseguía averiguar como salir de aquella pesadilla sin fin.

- Hummm- dijo el mago mirando el objeto diabólico con concentración- interesante… Al parecer no has seguido al pie de la letra las cosas que se suponía que tenías que hacer y como castigo tienes que hacer cinco cosas absurdas. Por lo que veo esta es ya la tercera… ¡Alegra esa cara Siriusin, solo te quedan dos!

- Entonces- comenzó Sirius esperanzado- si hago las dos cosas que me faltan, ¿todo volverá a ser como antes?

Voldemort asintió.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad de la buena- afirmó de nuevo mago tenebroso.

- Gracias- dijo el chico levantándose de sopetón esparciendo el cortado por la mesa y desapareciendo a toda velocidad.

El gran mago tenebroso negó con la cabeza tristemente y murmuró.

- Y por buena persona, se aprovechan de mí y tengo que pagar otra vez la cuenta.

Tras estas revelaciones tan reveladoras Sirius tuvo que colarse en las duchas de las chicas para descubrir, por el bien de un afectado James que había decidido ponerse en huelga de hambre y, aún peor, de travesuras, si no le traían pruebas de que Lily era pelirroja natural. Con la ayuda de Peter, que parecía haberse vuelto todo un delincuente, hicieron un agujero por el que podían observar a las chicas mientras se lavaban. No estaba nada disgustado con aquello, para que mentir, pero cuando un culo arrugado se le puso en el punto de mira casi le da un ataque al corazón. Al final consiguieron la ansiada prueba y gracias a los testigos James se lo creyó. Del culo de McGonagall decidieron no decirle nada.

La última prueba fue sin duda la peor, tenía que palparle un huevo a James que estaba en el gran comedor rodeado de gente sentado en una silla con un agujero en la base como los que se utilizaban antes para ver si los papas muggles eran de verdad hombres. Sirius hubo de arrastrase cual kamicace bajo las mesas recibiendo patadas, migas de comida y manchando su apreciado uniforme. Pero sin mas percances consiguió completar la tarea de MEDIDO/TASADOR con éxito.

Con un resoplido satisfecho, nuestro héroe se tiró sobre su cama, una vez hubo alcanzado de nuevo sus aposentos, dispuesto a tomarse unas largas vacaciones.

- Por fin ha terminado todo- dijo en voz alta

- Eso es lo que tu te crees- respondió una voz rasposa entre las sombras.

Y para horror del Gryffindor unos seres encapuchados lo ataron vendándole los ojos y se lo llevaron en volandas. Cuando por fin lo depositaron sobre un altar de piedra y los seres se quitaron las capuchas, Sirius pudo distinguir a muchas chicas del colegio. Y lo peor era que con todas sin excepción había tenido un episodio amoroso. Bueno, excepto Dorcas que iba repleta de pulseras y collares tintineantes. O quizás era la vara que llevaba en la mano y no paraba de agitar en su dirección. Emmeline Vance, que parecía la jefecilla del grupo se subió a la tarima donde estaba atado Sirius y se giró hacia su público dándole la espalda a él. Que culo tenía…

- Hermanas, nuestro tiempo ha llegado.- Levantó la agenda que debían de haber quitado al chico y donde se podía leer:

**Viernes 29 de Noviembre**

18:00 RITOS SATÁNICOS

- ¡Oye!- protestó Sirius indignado- ¡Que ya he cumplido con las cinco estúpidas pruebas!

Emmeline lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa.

- ¿De veras? Que yo sepa la tu última tarea que te encomendó la agenda no fue completada. Tenías que palpar un huevo a tú querido amigo y solo lo rozaste. ¿No es así?

Sirius guardo silencio y se maldijo a si mismo.

- Lo que suponía- la chica parecia muy complacido. Volvió a su discurso de antes- Como iba diciendo, ejem, ¡Hermanas!, nuestro tiempo ha llegado. Por fin nos podemos vengar del que tanto nos hizo sufrir. ¿Cuántas de vosotras han sufrido los injurios de este ser maligno?

Se oyó un coro de voces entre las presentes.

- Así pues nos disponemos quitarle lo que mas aprecia- la rubia hizo una pausa dramática- ¡Su miembro viril!

Sirius pudo notar como se formaba un nudo de terror en el estómago cuando Vance sacó las enormes tijeras de un bolsillo de su túnica.

- Señoritas, señoritas, ¿no podríamos hablarlo? Estoy verdaderamente arrepentido

Pero estas hicieron caso omiso de sus palabras y comenzaron a murmurar palabras que sonaban como un cántico bastante disonante mientras Dorcas movía el palo ese como si estuviese poseída y Vance se acercaba peligrosamente a él con el arma que iba a mancillar su persona.

Y en ese momento tan crítico se dio cuenta de lo que más desentonaba en aquellas horas de locura máxima. Más que bailar con Régulus el baile de los cines o ser depilado por Rosier, más que tomar un café con su mayor enemigo, ver el culo de McGonagall o tenerle que palpar un huevo a cornamenta y más que estar en medio de un rito satánico donde su gran Sirius iba a ser sacrificado. Sirius Black NO TENÍA NINGUNA AGENDA.

De pronto se encontró en una habitación oscura, solo había una pequeña luz que señalaba a una sombra que se iba acercando para dar forma a un chico delgado y pelirrojo que portaba una bola de cristal. Fabian Prewett.

- Todo ha sido un sueño, un sueno- murmuró el chico sosteniendo la bola con una mano y haciendo aspavientos con la otra sobre esta mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el Gryffindor…

Sirius Black se levantó como un resorte bañado en sudor y con la respiración disparada. Le costo un poco reconocer su habitación con las cortinas rojas y reconocer la respiración pesada de Peter dos camas más allá.

- Canuto, ¿estás bien?- oyó preguntar soñoliento a James.

- Sí- respondió- aunque he tenido un sueño de lo más raro…

- ¿En serio?, ya me lo contarás mañana que es muy tarde.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

- Por cierto- era la voz de James de nuevo- ¿ Qué te pareció mi huevo al palparlo?

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Tranquilos, que no cunda el pánico, ningún Sirius fue dañado durante este fic.

Solo quería agradecer a _Kaochi_ por animarme a hacer este tipo de fic con el que no me sentía nada segura pero que me lo he pasado genial creando. Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabéis, los reviews previenen los ritos satánicos :)


End file.
